Is it time to move on?
by kirst123
Summary: This is just my take on last nights episode ( 19.08.2017) Is Sam making the right choice? This is my first fic.


**. this is my very first fic, sorry I'm not the best but I promise to get better, this is just a two shot of Connie and Sam and Grace, after last night episode ( 19.08.2017 ) and what I think should of happened!**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review, any feedback is welcomed :) .**

To move on or not to move on that's the question!

After last week, _Sam's_ head was all over the place, what had happened in that cupboard? Yes they had kissed but was it just a moment of madness? Heat of the moment thing? What nobody knew was that actually _Sam_ and _Connie_ had slept together after that kiss, of course it wasn't in the cupboard, both _Connie_ and _Sam_ had gone for a drink and after one to many, they had ended up back at _Connie's_ and in her bed, _Sam_ and _Connie's_ relationship wasn't the best, they were only civil for _Grace's_ sake, their daughter, she was stuck in the middle right? Things between _Connie_ and _Grace_ weren't the best after _Connie_ and _Grace_ were involved in a accident and this had resulted in _Sam_ coming back from **America** and taking care of _Grace_ full time, _Sam_ hadn't always been there for _Grace_ when she was younger and this was due to him moving away to **America** to be with his son that he fathered when he was younger, back in the day _Sam_ was a ladies man, would forever be flirting with the nurses, that was _Sam_ right? Now _Sam_ was back and he had started to work in the ED department as a medical director which of course _Connie_ wasn't happy about and he had started to throw his weight around of course and he had a decision to make staff cuts and the staff weren't happy about this and they had protested against it, this led to _Sam_ stepping down as medical director and was now working in the ED, he had to earn the trust of his colleagues back and _Connie_ had told _Sam_ good luck as he would need it right? Let's take a trip back to that cupboard moment, _Sam_ had actually gone behind _Connie's_ back and she had found out and wasn't happy with _Sam_ , how could he do that? Who did he think he was? Of course _Connie_ and _Sam_ had words about this before they were interrupted by _Charlie_ who had told them both that they were needed, they were both witnesses at a wedding ceremony, this was the last place that _Sam_ wanted to be, he knew him and _Connie_ weren't done with their argument, after the ceremony had ended, _Connie_ had left and of course _Sam_ being _Sam_ had followed her, this was definitely not over, after dragging her into the cupboard and having it out with _Connie_ , they had ended up kissing, it had lasted a couple of minutes before they realised what they were doing and had pulled away, after going for a drink after work, _Sam_ and _Connie_ ended up back at hers and of course ended up in her bed together and slept together, there was so much sexual chemistry between them, ever since that night together, _Sam's_ head was all over the place as they hadn't spoken about that night and _Sam_ didn't know where he stood with _Connie_ now or how he felt about her, did their night together only happen because they were both drunk and needed it? she never let her guard down, she was stubborn and had a wall up, nobody could knock that wall down, but maybe _Sam_ could?

Now to focus on the present time and It had been two weeks since that night and still _Connie_ was avoiding _Sam_ , this was stupid right? All they done was sleep together, it was just a heat of the moment thing right? _Sam_ had actually resigned from his job, he hadn't even told _Connie_ , he had just done it, no explanation or reason, he had resigned and he knew that wouldn't go down too well with _Connie_ as he had even sold his flat, he was leaving the country and he wasn't even going to tell _Connie_ , he was just going to up and leave and take _Grace_ with him which he knew wouldn't go down too well with _Connie_ , he was taking their daughter away and wasn't getting _Connie's_ permission too, he had told _Grace_ that this was her mother's idea when it wasn't, he knew if he told _Connie_ his plans then she wouldn't allow him to take _Grace_ with him, so he couldn't let on to her that he was leaving, instead of staying and confronting _Connie_ and trying to sort this, _Sam_ did what he does best and he ran, he was packing his stuff and jetting off to the other side of the world, why couldn't he just stay and confront her? Why was he packing up and leaving, what would that solve? It would only make _Connie_ more angry right? Of course _Connie_ had found out from _Jacob_ about _Sam_ resigning and this had broken _Connie_ as why wouldn't _Sam_ tell her? She had tried to phone _Sam_ but of course there wasn't an answer, he was ignoring her calls and what _Sam_ didn't know was that _Grace_ had FaceTime her mum and had let slip where they were going, _Grace_ had told her mum that she was going back to **America** and back to her school and of course _Connie_ was distraught by this, how could _Sam_ do this? Why was he doing this? What sort of game was he playing at? After _Connie_ had heard that, she was distracted from her work right? All she could focus on was _Sam_ and _Grace_ leaving, she needed to find them and stop them from going right? Would she get there in time? Only time could tell.

 _Sam_ was at the airport with _Grace_ , they were waiting to board their plane to go to **America** , waiting to go back to their old lives and he also wanted to take _Grace_ back to see her gran, _Sam_ wasn't exactly close to his mum as they had different opinions but she was still _Grace's_ gran and she had a right to see her grandchild right? he had no idea that _Connie_ was going to try and stop them, he just watched his daughter on her iPad, oh how she loved that thing, she was always talking to her friends on it, he just sat back and relaxed as he just thought about life and where he went wrong in life, it wasn't long and the announcement came and he was brought back to reality, he nudged _Grace_ as she had her earphones in, _Sam_ just stood up as he grabbed their hand luggage before he turned now, he was shocked at who was stood there in front of him, it was none other than _Connie_ , she had found out, she was stood in front of him and she didn't look to happy and you could see this on her face and she was stood there with her hands on her hips, she was ready for a showdown right? _Sam_ just looked at _Connie_ as he spoke " what are you doing here? How did you know we was here?" He asked _Connie_ as he had no idea that _Grace_ had told her mum.

 **. This is the end of part one, it was just based on Sam and the next chapter will be about their talk, I hope you've enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it's not the best, as I said this is my first fic, so I'm learning, please read and review and any feedback is welcomed! Part two will come soon .**


End file.
